The invention relates to a method and apparatus of recommending tags, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of performing tag recommendation based on user's rating.
Tags allow a user to use keywords or terms to annotate various objects (such as pictures, articles, videos, etc.). For websites, a tag may expand a resource's tag set, thereby increasing an index set when retrieving resources; and, for users, the purpose of tag recommendation is to enhance user's experience during annotation, and facilitate a user's fast tag annotation.
An important feature of Web 2.0, tag recommendation is of great value for helping a user to sort and query various types of information, as well as network searching, personalized searching, sorting and clustering of network resources, etc. In some existing techniques, personalized tags may be recommended based on a user's desktop or history information, for example. In other existing techniques that use collaborative filtering, similar tags may be recommended to users in a same community based on the principle that people in a same community have similar interests.
Further, in prior art, a user is able to evaluate a certain aspect of an object or the overall object, usually in the form of rating, which is often represented by the number of stars. For example, user gives 5 points to a certain article as a whole, which represents a high degree of satisfaction. On the other hand, after a successful transaction of purchasing books at an e-commerce website, a user may only give 3 points to the quality of service provided by the seller, which represents an average rating. However, none of the existing techniques has disclosed or taught the recommendation of tags based on rating.